Then Juliette ran off with the Bad guy
by Ellieandjellybeans
Summary: Total drama island never happened, DxC story. My quote of the week "Sometimes I lie awake at night, and I ask, 'Where have I gone wrong' Then a voice says to me, 'This is going to take more than one night."
1. Chapter 1

**First story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own total drama island do you really think I'd be sitting here in my one story house writing stories on fanfiction??  
**

* * *

**DUNCAN'S POINT OF VEIW**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it bounced my pencil on the top of my desk. Next to me Courtney gave me an irritated glance before turning back to her book. I smirked evilly. I think I just found my new form of entertainment.

Stretching out an arm slowly I tugged a lock of her mocha brown hair before looking away quickly. Courtney ignored me, her eyes glued to the page as if there was nothing else in the room. I smirked, so she was going to play that way, huh? I tried again but pulled a little harder.

She still wouldn't look up but I could see her eyes starting to narrow.

I yanked on a bit of her hair smirking widely and watched as her head snapped up and glared at me.

"What is your problem?"She hissed

"Princess! I'm bored!"

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Because you were the one who told me not to ditch school and if I'm going to stay here then I want to do something slightly more entertaining than stare at a wall."

Courtney huffed angrily.

"The teacher will be here in a minute but until then I'm sure you can find something to do that doesn't involve me." She snapped before turning back to her novel. I sighed and glanced around the room.

At the front were the nerds and geeks, talking excitably among themselves about some fundraiser coming up. I didn't see the big deal. It was just going to be a bunch of kids dressed up in costumes trying to raise money for a cause nobody cared about. It's not like anybody was going to give them much money anyway as they were so annoying to talk to.

Once I told a nerd to get a life and he got all excited and asked where he could download it. It was funny watching him try to understand that I'd insulted him but he got me back later when he hacked into my email account and sent some messages that I'd rather forget about to a certain teacher (cough, Mrs. Warble, cough). Still she was going to retire soon anyway so no harm done.

Next up was the jocks tossing footballs around, trying to look cool for their cheerleader girlfriends. I scoffed to myself, they were such posers. The cheerleaders didn't seem to care though as they giggled at every one of their stupid jokes.

"What did Batman say to Robin, before he got in the car?"Bryan said grinning.

"What?" His followers asked staring up at him in admiration.

"He said Robin get in the car." The guys guffawed loudly as the girls fell to pieces clutching their sides.

I looked at them critically, maybe they had some brain disease I didn't know about because that joke was seriously _lame._

Whatever they had I hoped it wasn't contagious and I shifted my head to _the chosen ones_. The chosen ones wasn't their real name but it's what I called them secretly, and to their face now that you mention it. They were the "popular" kids, the ones who ruled the school and knew everything about everyone. Heather, Charlotte, Justin, Spencer, Annabelle, Penelope and Rodney seemed to be perfect. They were always wearing the latest fashions, had outstanding grades and were any parent's dream child. But that didn't mean that they weren't backstabbing, sneaky, vicious, sadistic or completely up themselves because believe me they definitely were, it just meant that they were better at hiding their true personalities than the rest of us which I was fine with.

One day their parents are going to learn the truth about their little darlings and then those perfect angels aren't going to seem so sweet anymore. I really hope I'm there with a camera when that happens because I've only been waiting for three years for them to realize and I promised one of my friends in another state that I'd send pictures of the explosion, I mean argument.

That brings me to the back of the room where all the Goths hang out. I've got nothing against Goths, in fact their pretty awesome to talk to about the latest movies and bands but sadly high school has turned them into social outcasts and forced them to the back of the room where they won't contaminate the chosen ones space. Usually they draw or talk about music while one of them plays something they wrote on the guitar. They don't care what anybody thinks of them which is why I think we get on so well, they're also pretty smart and don't worry about the latest fashions. Everybody else sees them as weird but I think they're more normal than the rest of us, well they're not as annoying at least.

Finally that brings me to the girl sitting next to me, Courtney or as I like to call her princess. She's incredible. Beautiful, intelligent and way out of my league, you know those stupid movies were the loser of a guy is always going out of his way to get some girl to notice them? That's a bit like my life, only we haven't reached the happy ending yet.

We're so opposite in every way, when people see us arguing they always jump to the conclusion that we've hated each since birth when in reality we're best friends. Weird I know. She's a rule follower and I'm a rule breaker, she gets straight A's and I get threatened with juive, she's captain of the debating team and on the student body council while I'm… well…, let's just say that the "student award for most detentions" isn't something I'm planning on putting on my resume.

She's everything I'm not which is one of the reasons I'm so insanely in love with her. Not that she'd ever notice, for someone so smart she sure has been missing a lot for the last two years. Okay and before you call me a coward (which I am definitely not) it's not that I've been scared to tell her how I feel, I mean she is just a chick (an incredibly gorgeous and smart chick but still just a chick), it's just that the timing was never right.

Seriously, one time I was three seconds away from telling her how I felt, _three seconds! _The next words out of my mouth were going to be "Princess, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." When Bam! She starts gushing about some boy in her art class and I totally lose my focus. Besides I'm pretty sure she likes me too… well 50% sure… I'm kinda hoping she does…. Actually I have no idea but it is a possibility, right?

Courtney sighed to herself as I watched her from the corner of my eye, she was completely lost in her book and I smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. It was moments like these that reminded me why I started liking her in the first place. Not that I'd tell anyone else, I did have a reputation to keep.

The sudden clicking of high heels sounded from outside the classroom before the door was burst open and the teacher (Mrs. Dowdy) strode into the room, her face fixed in a stone cold expression. I disliked her already.

"Class, I'm sorry I'm late but I had to sort out some problems with the principal. I'd like to introduce to you though, a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the schooling year. His name is Alex and I'm sure that you will all go out of your way to help him settle in and to make friends with him in true Alterdale high spirit." The last bit seemed like a warning as Mrs. Dowdy's gaze swept around the room before finally landing on me with a cold stare. Oh yeah, she definitely had it in for me.

"Alex, you can come in." She called briskly. Everyone leaned forward, eager to see who the new student was. People moved here all the time, but everyone in the class was still eager to see if they were going to have a new addition to their posse.

Alex casually walked into the room before standing at the front of the classroom with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. A couple of the girls in the second row started to drool and I snorted to myself.

The guy was such a poser! Right from the tip of his highlighted brown hair all the way down to his expensive trainers. He was probably a jock, or maybe a chosen one. Depends on how up himself he is. Mrs. Dowdy started to talk about school policies but nobody in the class was listening as pretty boy was kind of grabbing every ones attention. I scoffed to myself as I heard some cheerleader's whispered conversation about whether he was single. Jeez talk about shallow, she didn't even know the guy and she was already planning on dating him.

Pretty boy started to look uncomfortable as the staring became a bit more obsessive and whispers darted around the room. He glanced at the teacher who didn't even seem to notice him as she went on about school rules and school spirit. I leaned back in my chair, and sighed to myself. Now that the excitement of the new student was over I really couldn't care less, he'd probably be popular. Have girls hanging on his every word and guys wanting to be his friend. Whatever happened to him it wasn't my problem and I started to carve a skull with my compass into the wood of my desk.

An uncomfortable feeling prickled at the back of my neck, and I gave a side look to Courtney where my eyes widened in disbelief. She was gazing up at Alex in total wonder as if he was the only person in the room. Her book lay forgotten and she had a dreamy expression over her face, mindlessly playing with a piece of her hair.

I clenched my fist around the compass as a sudden wave of emotion rolled over me. It felt as if magma was pouring down my insides and every heart beat was drumming inside my head. My vision clouded until all I could see was Princess smiling at the new boy happily, as if all her wishes had come true.

No way.

No freaking way.

No way could she possibly like this… this loser. Maybe he was gay. Oh god, please be gay! There was no possible way I would be able to sit here and watch Princess with some other guy without killing him. I clenched my teeth and tried to take deep breaths. So she smiled at him, doesn't mean he likes her back. This thought calmed me down slightly until the teacher told Alex to take a seat. He started to head in our direction.

"No, no, no!" I yelled in my head giving him the most ferocious glare that I could. It seemed he wasn't paying attention to me though as he sat on Courtney's left and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Hey, I'm Alex."

"I'm Courtney, it's nice to meet you."

Not good. Not good at all.

* * *

**So that was my first story…. WOOOH! It's probably very crappy but I'd just like somebody to tell me what they think.....… constructive criticism is appreciated. ******** Ummm, wow. What do people write in Author's notes? I've totally run out of ideas… BAH!!! Sorry, that was random. Anyway, just tell me what you think… :D Bye bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter... ******** wow I got 4 reviews!!! I feel special!! Thank you to everybody who took the time to review, it's really nice to hear your opinions and ideas…. I sounded slightly formal and mature just then. Oh. I think I ruined the moment by pointing it out.**

**Disclaimer: When I take over the world I will own total drama island and all its characters, but sadly until then I'm stuck here writing fanfictions on my little computer in my one story house. I know, I know. I think I'd make an awesome world leader too.**

**DUNCAN'S POINT OF VEIW**

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" The jerk smiled, flashing his overly white teeth.

Yes, yes I do mind. Now get your ass out of that seat, stop smiling at my almost girlfriend and shove off to the cheerleaders/ jocks table where you belong, I snarled in my mind.

"No! Not at all!" Courtney said slightly breathlessly, scooting her chair over an inch. My scowl deepened as pretty boy's smile got even wider.

"I wouldn't normally ask, it's just that you look nicer than the rest of the people in this room. Like you wouldn't bite my head off if I sat down."

Nicer? Was the guy totally ignoring me now? What part of my expression said "friendly and polite"? But more importantly, why was he complimenting her?

"I know what you mean," Princess said sympathetically, "People in this school can be a bit intimidating."

"Including you," I muttered, but she pretended not to hear me.

"Yeah, it's tough being the new kid. I have no idea where to go after this lesson."

"Oh, I could show you around!" Princess said enthusiastically while I snarled inside my head. What was she doing? If she kept acting like this he'd start to think she liked him!

Which she didn't, I hoped.

"Really? That would be great! Here let me see your subjects."He exclaimed as Courtney pulled out her timetable and examined it with his.

"_Please don't have any subjects with him, please don't have any subjects with him!"_ I chanted inside my head.

"Hey look! We have French, art and drama together. That's like half our subjects!"

Damn. Why is the world against me?

"We've got drama next." Princess said thoughtfully, "That's up in room 81."

"Brilliant! Drama was one of my favorite subjects back at my old school, I just really love to act."

"Oh, you would." I said spitefully. Alexandra seemed to have finally noticed me.

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you there," He smiled.

Didn't see me? I'm a 16 year old teenager with a green Mohawk and multiple piercings who's glaring at him with an enormous amount of hate and dislike. How could he have missed me?

The silence started to turn awkward as it became apparent I wasn't going to say anything.

"Right," Courtney said uncomfortably, "Alex this is Duncan, he's my best friend."

So back off you bastard! I wanted to add.

"Best friend?" Alex said looking me up and down, his smile faltered for a second before being replaced with a kind of grimace. I smirked widely as Courtney gave me a curious look.

"Since year four," she said uncertainly.

"Huh." He said glancing between us as if trying to figure something out. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell, Princess looked slightly relieved. I guess she was just as tired as I was of answering questions about our friendship.

So the preppy girl and juvie guy were best friends. Big deal! I mean sure we fight a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. But we always forgave each other in the end. I loved her too much to ever stay angry at her for long, and I was kinda hoping she felt the same way. Some newbie deciding that he liked her wasn't going to change anything. We both knew that I loved Princess the most, well I did. But if Queen Alexis tried to get closer to Princess again then I'd let him know.

I smiled menacingly, I'd let him know all right.

Zoning back into reality I realized that everybody had left the room to go to their next lesson and not only that but Princess and the poser were laughing and talking together as they walked out the door way. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff before hurrying after them. No way was I letting Alexis out of my sight from now on.

"So my brother's leaving for college and frankly I couldn't be happier, after the third time I woke up with a mustache glued to my face I started to get a bit pissed." Alex said to the giggling Courtney, "What about you, got any siblings?"

"Sadly no, It's just me, my parents and my big bernese mountain dog. He's named Chewbacca, biggest wuss you'll ever meet. I swear every time there's a thunder storm he runs straight to my room and hides under my bed. It's kind of sad really." She smiled.

"Sounds like my younger brother. He's still at that afraid of the dark stage."

We rounded the corner and turned into the drama room were all three of us froze in the doorway.

Maybe I should backtrack a bit. Remember Mrs. Warble? Well she was the drama teacher before the unfortunate….um….. incident. We've had a few reliefs for the past couple of weeks but I guess they finally found a permanent teacher.

A permanent teacher wearing gypsy clothes who was dancing on a table. I resisted the urge to snigger as I made my way to a seat. Princess sat down next to me and caught my eye before we both looked away hurriedly. I don't think we'd make a great first impression on the teacher if we were to suddenly start laughing.

Alex sat down on Princess's left and ignored all the death glares I was giving him. Jeez, Couldn't the guy take a hint? What did I have to do, make a freaking sign?

"_Get lost you wannabe loser and don't go near Princess." _I considered it in my head for a moment before rejecting the idea. The guy was so thick he would probably think it was for somebody else or "pretend" to miss it.

Our new drama teacher finally hopped off the table and waved at us, her silver bangles clinking and clanging together.

"Good morning class. I hope to find you all well and refreshed, ready for a new lesson. The stars are in perfect conjunction for what I'm about to teach you so I hope you're ready to learn."

Oh so she was one of those teachers. The supportive and chirpy kind, I smirked to myself in amusement. This looked like it was going to be a fun year.

"My name is Miss Lhotz but you can just call me Zoe, now if you look underneath your seats you'll find an instrument. When I say go you have to start playing and it doesn't matter if you know how to or not." Everybody instantly scrambled under their chairs, searching for the best instruments. I pulled out a pair of cymbals and smiled triumphantly. Glancing to my left I saw Princess frowning at a flute while Alex looked skeptically at a rattle.

This was definitely going to be fun.

"Alright! Quite down," Zoe called,"On your marks, ready, steady, potatoes and gravy, Go!" She cried before a tidal wave of noise swept around the room.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash. _Although the cymbals were kind of repetitive I was starting to enjoy myself. If we were going to be doing stuff like this every lesson then maybe I'd come to classes a bit more often. I glanced to my left and watched Courtney trying to play the flute. A small frown was etched across her face and she looked frustrated as only squeaks came out of the instrument.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash._

Sometimes I wished I could just have a chance to properly look at her instead of occasionally glance her way. I wondered what it was like to hold her hand or to just have her in my arms.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash._

I smiled in wonder, how could anybody be so gorgeous? I don't think she even realized it and I'd never gotten around to telling her. I should really do that some day.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash._

I loved a lot of things about her, I thought watching her peacefully.

I loved the way her nose crinkled up and the way her eyes narrowed while looking at the flute, as if it was the instrument's fault she was playing so badly. I loved the way she huffed angrily while running her fingers through her hair or the way she bit her lip as if unsure what to do. I loved the way her foot tapped impatiently against the floor and she brought the flute up to her lips to try again.

Another incredible thing about Courtney was that if she didn't get it perfect the first time, she'd keep trying until she did. She was determined to always get what she wanted and while some people would call this stubbornness, I thought it was just another aspect of Princess that made her perfect.

How could she make it look so easy? Everything about her was perfect. I stared at her, slightly obsessed as if she was the only person in the room. She was beautiful, she was intelligent and I was going to tell her how I feel.

Right here, right now in this noisy little classroom I was finally going to admit the feelings I had been feeling for her for two years.

It wasn't the ideal location but I couldn't hold it in any longer, my heart beat sped up. No matter what the outcome she needed to know because keeping it inside was slowly killing me. This was finally it. I took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Courtney, I-

"Here let me help you with that." Alex said interrupting me and ruining the moment. Courtney smiled gratefully at him while the little voice at the back of my head howled in anger.

"**DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"** It roared and I clenched my fists, trying to resist punching Alexandra right in the middle of his smug little face. Why did he ruin everything? Him and his expensive Nike trainers and highlighted brown hair, from the moment he stepped into the classroom my life had taken a turn for the worse.

He did it on purpose! The little voice in the back of my head exclaimed. He saw we were going to say something important to her and interrupted us on purpose. I stopped smashing the cymbals for a moment as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was so close! So close to finally telling her!

I breathed heavily before risking a glance at Courtney again. I froze in shock, when pretty boy had offered to help her I didn't realize he would be getting that close.

Alex was leaning over Courtney from behind with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. His other hand was on her wrist, instructing her where to put her fingers while his face was about 2 centimeters away from hers. He was speaking softly and smiling encouragingly but I wasn't focused on him. No I was focused on the smile Courtney was giving him and the small blush that was slowly appearing across her face.

He liked her.

But more importantly she liked him.

Somewhere inside me something snapped. It wasn't fair. It wasn't freaking fair. I loved her so much for so long and she'd never noticed.

Then all of a sudden pretty boy turned up. It wasn't even lunch time and he'd already made her blush. I've loved her for two years and he makes more progress than I have in _half an hour._

What was wrong with the world?

"Okay class, you can stop now." Zoe called loudly before waiting a few moments, "I said you can STOP!" Everybody instantly froze before putting down there instruments. "That was a warm up but now I want to get down to business. Each year is required to fundraise money for the school's gymnasium. For our year it has been decided that we will be performing a play." The class groaned as Zoe frowned, "Oh come on it's not that bad, were doing one of the greatest plays of all time."

"Hairspray?"

"Annie?"

"X-men?"

"Better," Zoe exclaimed. From the way she was smiling I started to get a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach, I'm pretty sure the rest of the class felt it too as some guys were even going so far as to shrink down in their seats, "we will be performing….. Romeo and Juliette." The boys groaned as the girls exclaimed happily. They whispered together before glancing at Alex and giggling. It was obvious who they were picturing as Romeo.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly with boring information about where to try out and a quick reading through the scrip. The bell finally rung after 45 minutes of torture and I was incredibly relieved. I couldn't have lasted another minute. I rushed out of the room and was halfway down the stairs before I realized I had left my stuff in the classroom.

God, what else was going to go wrong today?

I had no choice but to go back to the classroom where thankfully it was empty.

It surprised me how fast classrooms clear out as soon as the bell rings but I guess it makes sense. I wouldn't really like to be alone with a teacher either.

Grabbing my stuff I opted to get the hell out of there before someone came back. Jumping over a chair I was halfway out the door when a voice called out to me.

"Duncan! Wait a moment." The voice made me want to sneer and as I turned around to face it I realized why. Alex was behind me staring with a cold expression across his face and his hands in his pockets, "I get the feeling you don't like me much."

"What was your first clue?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed as if he had expected I was going to say something along those lines, before glancing up at me.

"Look, I just wanted to say I haven't got a problem with you. So maybe we should just leave it at that." I glared at him suspiciously but he seemed sincere, he didn't say that I had to like him or even accept him. Just ignore him which suited me fine. I was still waiting for the catch though but after a couple seconds of silence I realized he wasn't going to say anything else.

"okay.." I said slowly and Alex smiled in a slightly patronizing way.

"Good, now I've got an audition to get to."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "You're trying out for Romeo?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed then suddenly looked at me suspiciously, "Why? You weren't thinking of trying out were you?"

"Me? No way! I wouldn't get up on stage in tights for anything!" Courtney's smiling face suddenly flashed through my mind and I considered what I'd just said, "Well, almost anything." Alex's face relaxed into his normal smug expression.

"Good. You didn't strike me as the Romeo type anyway, more of a Count Paris."

He smirked at me widely and although I had no idea what he was talking about I'm sure it was insulting. I clenched my fists as he strode out of the room.

But just as he reached the doorway he turned back around as if he had remembered something.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," His tone suddenly became threatening, "As we both know where we stand now I'd just like to point out one more thing." He paused and looked at me coldy, "Courtney's mine, so I think it would be best if you stayed away from her from now on. Understand? Good, I'm glad that's all sorted." He strode back out of the room as I stared at him open mouthed, anger threatening to over flow. The little voice was showing me some delightfully gory scenes in which all of them Alex ended up dead, yet I was still rooted to the spot.

He was threatening me?

Telling me to keep away from _my _princess?

Who the hell did he think he was? I growled to myself, I wasn't scared of the guy. No way would I ever be scared of a guy in expensive Nike trainers. In fact he should be scared of me, running away screaming like the other posers in this school.

Next chance I get I'd show him _exactly _what I thought of him because only someone who was suicidal would try to keep me from Courtney. I smiled menacingly, I sure hoped pretty boy knew what he was getting in to because he had just started a war that I was determined to win. I walked out of the room with a smirk pasted over my face.

Pretty boy was going down.

**So second chapter… tell me what you think! Criticism is accepted as long as it's helpful and not just ranting because you don't like the characters or something… wow. I suck at authors notes. I really should look at other authors notes and find out what people write in here… Send me your ideas because I'd love to hear them and just tell me what you think, so yeah. Bye Bye!**


End file.
